unkiss me
by smoakira
Summary: "you told her straight to you couldn't be with her, fine, but then why the fuck did you kissed her?" or a fic where the little sister is worried about the biggest mistake his big brother ever made. -post 3x01, songfic : unkiss me by maroon five-


_yo guys ! _

_so this is an olicity songfic, it's post 3x01 so if you didn't see it do not read this fic, see it first. it's based on the song unkiss me by maroon five (*cough*i guess now it's not a secret to anyone that i am particularly in love with them *cough*)._

_since english isn't my first language, your feedback on this fic would be welcomed (especially for my mistakes tbh i'm still bad at english)._

* * *

><p>"That's it, people!" Thea went down the stairs of the lair and threw her hands in the air.<p>

"What?" Felicity immediately turned around, used to having the young Queen in the lair, which was really great to have a girl in the team finally.

"The Voice final." She glanced at the older woman, brows forrowed in confusion. "It's tonight Fe!"

"Oh god, really?" She checked on internet right away, and found out that, hell yeah, it was tonight. "We can not miss this."

"No, we can't. Team Adam before Team Arrow remember ?" Thea watched behind her friend to see where was the rest of the team. "Where are they anyway?"

"Desperately trying to find bad guys." Felicity got up from her chair to turn on the big tv that was in the lair.

"Again? Damn, that's 4 nights in a row." Thea lazily sat down on the couch, putting out a paper bag from her own.

"You want me to call them back?" She took her comm and placed it in her ear.

"Yeah, this ice cream won't remplace my boyfriend."

"Oh, but it will remplace mine, considering I don't even have one." Felicity pushed a button on her comm and looked at Thea. "Hey guys, everything okay? Yeah, great, hm, can you come? We, me and Thea, would like you to come watch The Voice with us." She didn't heard the answer, but saw the look on Felicity's face and the young girl knew what was coming next : the loud voice. "No, it's not only for Adam Levine. We like songs too, Roy. So you three get your viligante asses down here before I come get you by myself wherever you are. Yeah, that's right." She hang up and put her comm on her desk.

"So?"

"So, they will be here in five." She went at the little homemade kitchen in the lair and came back with two spoons.

"Only two?"

"They don't deserve this ice cream." They opened the pot as the show began. "Ok, I gotta say that Adam is getting hotter through the shows."

"Yeah, thank god it's the finale, my hormones wouldn't take any more episodes." Thea answered and they both laughed really loud until they heard the door cracked open.

"What the hell, girls?" Yelled Roy, putting his bow and arrow and a table.

"Oh my god Roy, please just sit here, this guy is a really good singer so shut up." He raised a brow at his girlfriend's answer and looked at Oliver who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm gonna get changed." He tried to look at Felicity but she was focused on the screen.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna head home, since you guys are getting all cheesy about Adam Levine." Dig approached the girls and placed a kiss on each one of their cheeks.

"First, you guys are getting all cheesy about Shakira too, and second, please say hi to Lyla and Maya for us." Told Felicity, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, please, Dig." Said back Thea.

"Will do. Bye guys." He left and, right after, Roy in his famous red hoodie sat between the two girls.

"Nope, Harper, you're getting between my ice cream and I." Felicity glanced at Roy.

"Take it, I have my own now." Thea gave the pot to Felicity, who took it immediately, and the young woman kissed Roy. Oliver got out of the lair's little primitive bathroom and stood in front of the couch. He chose to sit at the opposite of Felicity, not wanting to make things weirder than they already were.

"Ugh, Adam Levine again?" He sighed and lean on his back.

"Focus on Shakira, just like I do." Adviced Roy, but all he got was a punch from his girlfriend.

"Shut up, Abercrombie." Felicity let out a small laugh at the nickname and received a glare from Roy. "By the way, everyone shut up now, Adam is singing."

Both of the girls stared seriously at the screen while the two guys were still wondering why the hell did they find this guy so attractive anyway. He was standing in front of the mic, smiling and he winked at a gorgeous blonde sitting in the public.

"Geez, I would do anything to be Behati right now." Sighed the blonde girl.

"Ugh, same." Thea sighed back and the two guys just exchanged depressed looks. There was no way they could get out of this now, it was too late.

At the tv, Adam stood in front of the mic and finally started singing.

_If you respect me,_

_Don't protect me,_

_You can tell me,_

_I can handle it._

_Stop pretending,_

_Cause we're doing down._

Damn, thought Felicity, those words sounded way too much like what happened with Oliver. Internally, she prayed that he was going to do a mashup or something, because she knew she wasn't strong enough to handle this. Plus, Oliver was like 5 feet away from her, which was making everything harder.

_If you let go,_

_Then just let go,_

_It's disrespectful,_

_How you've handle this._

_Never ending,_

_Kinda run around. _

She finished the ice cream and placed it delicately on the floor. She blankly stared at the screen, and felt her stomach turning and returning, thinking about the past year, the past month, and most of all, the past week.

_I lied to my heart,_

_Cause I thought you felt it._

_You can't light a fire_

_If the candle's melted._

_No you don't have to love me,_

_If you don't wanna._

_Don't act like I mean nothing,_

_If you're gonna._

Yeah, nope. This song was it. It was the song that could make her depressed in a couple of seconds, just hearing the rhythm could remind her of everything. She closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and opened them. She took it has a victory when she realized that no one saw her barely breaking down.

_Well, then you'd better_

_Unkiss me,_

_Untouch me,_

_Untake this heart._

_And I'm missing_

_Just one thing,_

_A brand new start._

The lyrics literally hurt her. They were descripting just everything she wanted to take back. The kiss, the touchy-feely and most of all the way she fell in love with him. As John Green would say, slowly than all at once. She wanted to take everything back, she wanted to be the nerdy girl chewing her red pen all day long, again. But she couldn't, because she knew she would miss all the adrenaline of being the Arrow's partner. She sighed, leaning deeper in the confortable couch.

_Can't erase this,_

_Can't delete this._

_I don't mean this,_

_I can't handle it._

_I just feel it_

_That you're over us._

She felt tears peering in her eyes, but she needed to stay still. It was a song. A stupid song. A song. She kept reminding herself that, until she heard the last two words. She took a deep breathe, and watched Oliver at a distance. He wasn't even watching tv, but his sister who was slowly mouthing the lyrics.

_Oh, if I wait here,_

_If I see you,_

_It won't matter._

_What's the point of this?_

_We're in pieces _

_Cause you're over us._

She definitely felt the tears running down her cheeks and she started to shiver. She stopped looking at him and stared back at the screen. Adam was giving all in and she could feel it. Maybe a little bit too much ? Anyway, Felicity look back at Oliver and she felt her heart clenching when he smiled at the saw of his sister singing. Geez, not the smile. Everything, except that.

_I lied to my heart,_

_Cause I thought you felt it._

_You can't light a fire,_

_If the candle's melted._

_No you don't have to love me,_

_If you don't wanna._

_Don't act like I mean nothing,_

_If you're gonna._

She quickly wiped away the multiple tears that we're running down her cheeks. She was trying to not sniffle, to not make any noises so her friends wouldn't noticed that she was crying. But more tears were falling and she knew the song wasn't over yet. She surely was a mess, so they were probably going to noticed that she cried but she hoped not.

_Well, then you'd better_

_Unkiss me,_

_Untouch me,_

_Untake this hea-_

The chorus was way too much to handle for Felicity. She got up quickly and just run until she reached a corner in the dark, as far as possible from the couch. She let her tears run freely and she burst into [sanglots]. She heard her friends calling her name but she was way too weak to answer.

Meanwhile, Thea was searching for her friend everywhere. Damn, that lair was pretty big. Oliver and Roy were both calling her name. "Guys, shut up !" They both stared at her, eyes wide open. Roy was about to reply something, than they heard a sniffle from a dark corner. Oliver was heading to her, calling her name but Thea took his arm. "Lemme get this Ollie." She took her phone and called her friend. She knew the blonde would have it in her pocket or something, so she could see her screen light and where she was exactly.

Felicity saw someone coming and she mentally pray for it to be anyone, really anyone, but Oliver. She breathed heavily when she saw Thea's photo appearing on her screen and heard the young girl's heels clicking on the concrete. "Smart."

"I just know you." Thea frowned and sit beside her. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing, it's just... I'm just tired, I'm, it's fine... really." She was shivering and her stomach was still hurting, even more than before.

"Like I believe you." She paused and tried to read her friend's face in the dark. "It was the song, wasn't it?" Felicity let out a sigh and Thea took it as a yes. She mentally sang the song and snapped back. "Okay, who kissed you?"

"Wait... what? Who told...? When did I...?" Felicity sniffled and Thea passed her hand in the IT girl's blonde hair gently.

"Come on, you don't have to. Now, who, kissed, you?" She put down her hand, took Felicity's and pressed it reassuringly.

* * *

><p>The two men heard Thea's heels clicking on the concrete, Oliver met Roy's eyes.<p>

"She's on her high speed mode, this isn't gonna be good..." announced the younger, but before Oliver could answer, his sister punched him in the shoulder.

"Are you a psycho or something ? You know, you were the only person who's barely normal in my family... But I guessed it changed !" She was turning around him like a predator and her boyfriend has just stepped back.

"Wh-?" He tried to talk... and failed.

"Don't you dare talk to me ! Go talk to her ! Because that girl over there is not that shiny IT girl that I knew months ago. She, is, a, mess." She pointed at Felicity, too far to see it anyway. "Go clean up your mess before she leaves, dumbass !"

"Thea..." He clenched his jaw and tried to remain calm but his sister was not far from crying too and he just didn't understand why. "I..."

"You told her straight that you couldn't have a normal life, okay, but then why the fuck did you kissed her ?!"

* * *

><p>She heard someone coming and prayed for it to be Thea again. Seriously, Roy was lovely but when it comes to advice, his best was to "beat the crap out of it", and she didn't really want to beat the crap out of Oliver. Because, even if he deserved it, she would end up crying again and he wouldn't learn anything, except that she was a crying-angry person. She sighed heavily and, as the person came closer, she recognized the sent of it. Or, him actually. Yeah, because the only person she wanted to not see, was now two feet from her. She didn't even raise her hand for him.<p>

"Leave me alone" she said, shakingly. Well, in her head it sounded colder but she had to deal with that for now.

"Felicity..." He almost begged and Felicity's heart clenched.

"Leave me alone, Oliver" He sighed and sat close to her. She took a deep breathe and rose her head to stare at the dark in front of her.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for? For making me believe that even with the life that you lead, you could be happy for once? For letting me know, after that we literally blowed, that it was all bullshit? For kissing me and telling me that you love me?" He didn't answer and she took it as a yes. "Well, find better apologises, because two words are definitly not enough Oliver." When he didn't answer again, she turned her head to face him and saw he was staring at her. "Now, leave me alone." There was a moment where no one talked, it could have lasted one hour, or one minute, she didn't even notice, until he talked again.

"Thea and Roy know."

"Of course they know, Oliver, they are the only one that care here. I am a mess ever since that stupid kiss and Roy told me he noticed it, so I told him what happened."

"Stupid kiss?" She sighed and looked at him.

"Yeah, no, I don't know."

"I'm not sorry about the kiss." She frowned.

"I know." She sighed and felt tears running freely on her cheeks. "I know that you're not sorry, Oliver, until you see how it hurted me."

"I..." He sighed, searching his words. "I didn't mean to hurt you with that kiss, Felicity."

"Well, your little plan apparently failed, Oliver." She got up and walked to the light where her two other friends were waiting. She could hear Oliver following her.

* * *

><p>Thea was talking with Roy about the whole drama that was happening and how much she wished that her brother was fixing his mess. They heard Felicity's heels on the lair's concrete and when she saw her friend still crying, she immediatly run to her and hugged Felicity. She then took both of their purses and watched as Felicity was pulling her coat.<p>

"Movie night?" Thea asked Felicity.

"I'm..." Felicity was about to declined, but seeing the look on Thea's face, she figured that she really needed a friend after all. "Okay, I'll be in my car." She paused and took the two purses. "Bye Roy." She tried to smile even seeing the boy's sad look. However, he smiled back and told her goodnight. She looked at Oliver one last time and got out.

Thea approched her brother and punched him, just like before.

"I tried, Thea, but..."

"But you hurted her too much, now she's too far gone." Thea felt tears coming, the whole situation was getting on her nerves. "I'm taking her tonight, we're getting drunk and watching horror movies. You, think about it and please" she barely begged him "please, fix this tomorrow, she really loves you."

On her words, she turned, kissed Roy and left her brother to think about what he did. And, as planned, they watched all the Saw movies, got drunk on tequila. Felicity cried a lot, and so did Thea, because she was that kind of drunk. But, in the morning, Felicity's living room was as messy as her life right now.

* * *

><p><em>so... that's it. no happy ending. i'm sorry guys. feedback? *puppy eyes*<em>


End file.
